


Isosceles

by tielan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Collars, Compromise, Domme/sub, Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re still working this out – how everything fits together, how they both get her at once, how compromise works.</p>
<p>They'll get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isosceles

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle: Pacific Rim - Raleigh/Mako/Chuck - _compromise, friction_
> 
> Not quite the full Raleigh/Mako/Chuck D/s story I wanted to tell.

Chuck’s just washing off his hands when the bathroom door is pushed open. He meets Becket’s eyes in the mirror, over the dark leather of the collar. There’s no redness around the edge of his collar, and Chuck scowls at the other man.

“What now?”

“How come you’re the one she handled by the collar all night, but I’m the one with the raw marks?”

“Because you didn’t want it tight,” Becket says, as though it’s obvious. He crosses to the toilet as Chuck moves away to give him space. “If it’s tight, it doesn’t rub.”

“I don’t like it tight.”

“Well, you can always give it back.”

Chuck snorts at the pointed comment and turns his back on his co-lover. “Yeah, nope. Keep hoping.”

Back in the bed, Mako’s still sprawled in the sheets. She’s not fully asleep – not after they both got out of bed – but she’s not quite awake either.

“Fighting again?” Her murmur is soft and silky, and Chuck climbs in under the doona and lets her snuggle up against him, all sweet skin and long muscle, and fingers playing with his collar. God, he’s a lucky fuck.

“Just the usual,” he murmurs back as the bathroom door opens and Becket comes back in. “We’re playing nice.”

“You better.” Mako hooks a finger in his collar and draws him down for a kiss, her mouth open and welcoming. And Chuck angles his mouth to match hers and melts when she nips his lip. Then the mattress depresses under Becket’s weight, and a moment later, Mako is firmly trapped between the two of them – naked and smiling as they set themselves to pleasing her – Raleigh from behind, Chuck from in front.

Chuck slides his hands along her sides, hooking her leg over his hip to open her up. His fingers find Mako already slippery, her clit plump and sensitive. She hums in approval against his collarbone, and shifts, the better to thrust her breasts into Becket’s hands as he cups her, to rub her butt against his cock.

They’re still working this out – how everything fits together, how they both get her at once, how she likes Raleigh’s obedience as much as she likes reprimanding Chuck. And if they don’t _like_ each other, well, Chuck likes the friction of Becket’s hand hard around his cock, and Becket likes the way Chuck works his tip at the same time as he works Mako’s clit, and they both like the way she comes between them – slippery and slick, her mouth open, her hands grasping, her hips thrusting, greedy for more.

They give her more – love-bites and slick licks and nips and nibbles and pleas. Chuck sucks marks into her throat, his head tucked underneath hers as she slicks Becket’s cock between her thighs, and works Chuck with her clever, strong hands. His vision whites out and his thoughts blank and his breath is stolen from his lungs as he spills into her hands, into her pubes, across her belly.

And Mako laughs and shifts in a kind of stretch as Becket’s hands smooth Chuck’s come across her skin, combing it through her pubes, then takes her hip and angles her so the blunt head of his cock is wedged against her clit – against Chuck’s fingers, slippery wet.

He thrusts and Chuck rubs, and Mako – still so close after last time - cries out in Japanese, before the syllables are lost in Chuck’s mouth, swallowed up. And Becket is murmuring in her ear in Japanese, desperate, rough words as his hips find the friction he needs between Mako’s thighs and he shudders...

They all lie tangled together, afterwards, panting and damp and satisfied.

After a few exhausted moments, Chuck cracks open one eye and finds Mako drowsing, a lazy smile tilting her pretty pink mouth. Becket lifts his head long enough to smirk over Mako’s shoulder, and Chuck sticks out his tongue in reply.

No, they still don’t like each other, but they’ll get there.

They’ll compromise to have Mako.

She’s worth it.


End file.
